


We gazed upon darkness until we saw the stars

by PaintAPicture



Series: Cool Oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluffy, Friendship, Oneshot, it's fluffy but kinda like daww sad, little tease into Newt's past, maze, maze universe, runner!thomas, stargazing but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintAPicture/pseuds/PaintAPicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas lay in the grass of the glade late at night and dwell on past memories and memories to come, as well as share knowledge of running and stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We gazed upon darkness until we saw the stars

There was never a moment when the two greeted one an' other, Thomas had thought of Newt as a friend as he did Minho. He didn't say anything when he sat beside Newt, it was already pitch black, and the darkness seemed to bounce off the walls. "Imagine stars" Newt spoke, Thomas blinked with confusion and stared down, Newt was laying on the grass, one knee up and his hand outstretched towards the darkness of a fake sky. 

Thomas slowly lay beside him and directed his eyes into the darkness "Stars?" Thomas questioned, Newt just nodded. 

"Did you really think we'd lose all of our memories, Tommy? -It doesn't work like that" Newt pointed out "if they drained us of all memory, would we know how to speak English? Would we know what love, friendship, even BREATHING is?" he asked "nobody has ever been drained of memories, not that I know of. So...we don't really know what would happen if you drained someone of all memory. Would they remember how to walk...it's just like how some of the lads can cook, some can make clothes or clean. We all have little skills" 

"So, you remember Stars?" Thomas asked, Newt just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You said the word like you know it, Thomas" Newt pointed out "think about it. Don't you remember glowing lights in the darkness?" he nodded slowly and breathed in deeply "that's how I know the sky is all too fake. Memories linger, When I first came up into The Glade. There was a moment where I remembered my life" Thomas seemed to jolt with surprise "I don't think the rest of them like to admit it, or maybe, I'm just weird. But, I had a family, I know i did. For a moment, just a single flick of light, I remembered them, within a day it was gone. I don't remember them any-more. Did I have a sibling? a pet? a friend? a mother, father. Not any-more, that's for bloody sure." 

Thomas hummed in thought and glanced at Newt, he could barely outline his features. "How did you survive this place?" Thomas asked, Newt just chuckled and nodded.

"Minho and Alby" Newt answered "Minho is like a counselor in a way, many lads have went to him and said 'I want to die' expecting Minho to turn around and go 'No, you're not, Don't ever do that, you'll get through this, blah-blah-blah' But he doesn't."

"What does he say?" Thomas asked.

"He says 'I won't tell you what to do', Minho works in this way that he knows how best to save someone, and that's giving them the chance to save themselves. Trying to order and take over someone's life, it's not the way to save it. He once told me 'Fight for your right to sit upon your throne' He's wise, He is." Newt nodded. "What he was saying is, we need to fight for our lives, to make them better, to sit upon our thrones. To give ourselves power and take away every little speck of power that the bastards that put us in here have. Fight, to thrive. And that's how you survive The Glade." 

"How do you survive The Maze?" Thomas mumbled "it's not as tricky as The Glade, The Maze is 'The Maze' because it's difficult, it's hard to solve and it breaks you down, I'm ready to be a Runner, I was born to get us out of here. I know it, but..." he trailed off. 

"You know what you have the other runners do not? That's Guts. The Runners, they have the guts to get into the maze, sure, but the fact that they are using all of their bravery on going into the maze, over-shadows the bravery they should use whilst searching the maze. You killed a Griever because you did what no one else thought to do. Risk. Risk and Guts are the biggest things and they will get us out." Newt replied.

"Did you have guts?" Thomas whispered, Newt paused and sighed  _was it that obvious I was a runner?_ Probably. From the way he spoke so...passionately about running.

"I did" Newt agreed, smiling to himself "and I walked into the maze just like you did. With Guts, I used half of my bravery on getting into the maze and half of it on the maze it's self. I found and named Beetle Blades when I climbed a wall and caught one with my bare hands. Best day of my life, and you know what, Tommy?" Thomas made a small noise and stared at him, turning his head "it was my first day as a runner." he pointed out.

"Why don't you run any-more?" Thomas asked "Is your leg really that..." he paused for a moment, squinting his eyes "jacked?" he questioned, Newt chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you used our word right, and Yes, it's jacked." Newt pointed out "but let's not talk about it, just stare up into the stars"

"What stars?" Thomas deadpanned

"If you think hard enough you can trick yourself into believing anything" Newt answered. Thomas didn't want to push Newt and make him dwell on that answer, but he knew that his answer...it had a lot more depth than Thomas could ever understand. So Thomas just stared up, and soon enough, Stars appeared.


End file.
